niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Momma Boone"
Summary After Christian's Carver attack, Sean must look for a new partner to keep the practice going. Sean has to surgically separate an obese woman from a couch she has spent the past three years on. Julia realizes that she has to make a decision about the future of her marriage. Recap The episode begin with Sean entering Christians apartment and seeing Christian laying in his bed dead after the Carver has killed him. The scene changes to Christian’s funeral where Julia, Kimber and Liz give a speech about Christian and all of them finish the speech with the phrase “I loved him”. The last person to talk at the funeral is Sean who says that Christian was his only brother and in tears he says “I want to talk to my brother”. When Sean starts to cry Mat goes to get him and they say the last goodbye. Then the coffin starts to descend to the grave but in the middle the coffin is stuck and… From that moment on we know that all that we have seen is a dream of Christians who is telling this dream to Sean at a beach house where Christian has been after the attack. They talk about the attack and Christian says “He owns us now” referring to the Carver. Then Christian confesses that the Carver has raped him. The scene changes to Julia having sex and yelling “Oh Sean, oh Sean” but when we see who’s with her we see Jude the college “friend” of her. In the mean time we see Christian entering for the first time in his apartment after the attack and he has a message from a detective in his answering machine. Then, we see Sean in surgery and he cannot finish the surgery because it was a two man job and Christian was taking time off. Christian is at home with Kimber watching a porn video that he has made with Kimber, and then she complains to him because they haven’t had sex after the attack and that she is tired of waiting. Right after that Christian asks Kimber to marry him and at the same time we see Julia asking Sean for the divorced papers, but both Kimber and Sean say “I can’t”. Sean- “I’m not ready to give up on us Julia.” Julia- “But I have.” Then Christian appears at a police station giving his declaration to a woman detective. In his declaration he doesn’t tell her that he was raped. Then he goes to work and Sean tells him that they need another partner because Christian is not helping him with all the patients that they have. Sean then gets a called from the police and when he arrives at the scene he founds a very obese woman who has been in a sofa for almost 3 years and her body, her skin has melted into the sofa. She tells Sean to call her Momma and then Sean gets her to the hospital with a truck. In the hospital he and Christian operate on Momma but the complications of her health and the position of her makes it almost impossible for them to operate her and she dies. In the mean time Julia’s mother offer her help with the divorce lawyer but Julia doesn’t accept it. Now, we see Christian and Sean in Momma’s funeral with Momma’s daughter and husband who ask them if he can keep the sofa as a memory of her wife, because the sofa was a part of Momma. Then Christian approves that they need another doctor with them. After that, Christian and the detective(Kit) enter his apartment and he shows her the entire house and the bedroom where she ask him if they could react the attack and he began to act it. Then she gets on top of him as part of “reenactment” and then he kiss her and they start to have sex but Kimber arrive and found them in the middle of the “action” and he ask her to join them in a threesome and she accepts. At the last scene Sean gives Julia the divorce papers signed and she doesn’t apper to be as please as she could be but she doesn’t say anything to Sean. He takes off his wedding ring and leaves it there in the house. Music Guide